Of Guitar Strings and Blissful Ignorance
by Demolition Lovers
Summary: Taichi muses upon his and Yamato's relationship while sitting in the park one cold day. [taito][fluff]


A/N: Hi y'all…I know I haven't been real faithful to my other fics. Like, at all. But, this one-shot should make up for it, hopefully.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, unfortunately. And I also don't own Dunkin Donuts franchise.

WARNING: This story contains yaoi, aka MxM pairings. If you don't like it, then leave now. I've warned you, and therefore I don't want to see any flames.

----------------------------------

You know, it's not fair that I wanted to spend the day with my lover, and he leaves me here, in the cold, may I add, to go "fetch some guitar strings" for two seconds. It's been ten minutes, and he's STILL not back. So, here I am, sitting in the middle of the park in the middle of December, and although I'm properly dressed, being a sitting duck has completely depleted my warmth. Sitting here for this endless amount of time, however, has given me the chance to ponder some interesting things. One of them is the peculiar way that Yamato did things around his home.

When I really stopped to think about it, Yama has some _really_ odd pet peeves about his apartment. The placement of everything _has_ to be exact. I swear, even if the portrait of fruit on his living room wall in the most discreet corner is slanted to the slightest degree, _he would know_. It really interests me that he's like that. I know that everyone is a little different in their own way, but it really just fascinates me every time I learn something new about him. Like the time we went to the aquarium, and he told me that he was a certified lifeguard, or when he told me he was allergic to spandex (which was a bummer, because that meant less tight pants.)

I must admit, though, that when Yama chooses not to tell me things that I eventually find out about, I get offended. It makes me wonder why he can't share things with me. We've been together for two years and three months- since we were 16 - and I'm pretty sure that I've told him everything that I'm aware of, to my extent of knowledge. I'm so open with him, that it makes me wonder if he's really as willing to be in this relationship as I am. He always tells me how much I mean to him, and how much he loves me, and I know I'm probably being selfish when I have my doubts. It's just one of those Yama things that I'll never really get about him. Maybe things are just better that way, being blissfully ignorant.

Does that stop me from really, truly loving him completely though?

Not a chance.

It is things like that that, at the end of the day, really make me appreciate what I have in front of me. I may not understand him, but that's what a relationship is all about- getting to know the person that you love little by little. As much as we don't notice it, every moment we spend with each other we're learning a little more about each other. Through all of our nights, walks, fights, talks, we never fail to understand the other in a new way.

Just like right now, where I'm learning that Yama takes painstakingly long when buying guitar strings.

I smiled at the thought of Yama and his guitar. That damn guitar was everything to him, even more important than me at most times. Not that I don't mind, though. Yama plays guitar better than most rock stars that I know of. At first I was a little jealous of Roxie-yes, he named his guitar-but I realized that it was pointless. The guitar would always be a little more important. I totally respect that, though, because he totally respects my soccer career.

That's another thing I love about him- he could really care less about soccer, but he's always shown his support for my love of the game. He knows how important it is to me, and he comes to every single one of my games. It's a little different for his gigs, because I don't mind his music. It's really great, actually. I won't be surprised if the Wolves get signed sometime soon. If they did, and they went on tour, I'd make sure I'd go with them so I can be there for him one hundred percent. Just the same, if he had to pick between practicing for a gig and coming to one of my big games, he'd definitely come to my game. Eat _that_, Roxie.

I shivered a bit. It was getting a bit colder as I sat there, waiting for the man whom I hardly understood, yet loved unconditionally, to come back. I suppose it was my own undoing for sitting still so long and not moving around. Although, I wouldn't be sitting around if I hadn't been musing on Yama. I looked at my watch, and realized that forty five minutes had passed since he left. Just as I started to build up in a mix of anger and worry, I saw Yama rush back into the park. He was carrying a couple of bags. I stood up to meet him, taking one of the bags from him.

"Yama, where were you? I don't know if you noticed, but it's _freezing_ outside. And you said you were going to buy guitar strings, not the whole music store! I've been free-"

Yamato silenced me by placing his lips on mine, warming me up considerably. When he pulled back, he reached into one of the bags for a smaller brown bag. He pulled out two steaming hot drinks.

"I walked a couple of blocks to get us some hot drinks. I figured you'd be cold."

I blinked and took the hot drink he offered me. I thought for a minute, while I watched him take a couple of sips from his cup.

"Yama, the closest Dunkin Donuts from this point is thirty blocks away."

He looked at me, his hands clutching his drink to try and warm his fingers. His piercing blue eyes plunged into mine, instantaneously melting my insides. We stayed like that, staring, until he turned back to his drink and shrugged.

"I knew that you were probably sitting here freezing your ass off pondering about something, and I knew that you'd probably complain when I came back that you were cold, so I figured I'd save myself the slight headache."

I put my drink down beside me and moved closer to Yamato. I kissed his cheek and laid my head down on his shoulder, and he instinctively put his arm around my shoulder. And as I grabbed my drink and raised it to my lips, I thought about everything that I had thought about while I was waiting for him. At the end of the day, when we put aside our differences, we were one beating heart. In a way, we were kind of like those guitar strings. Alone, it's just one note, carrying itself. It can't carry itself forever, though. It needs another guitar string to make chords, and when all of those chords are put together, they make a song. As I was sitting there, warming up next to Yamato, drinking the hot beverage that he walked so far to get, I knew that he was the note that made our song just right. Sure, we were different notes, but that just made the sound ten times better.

"Tai?"

"Yeah, Yama?"

"Try not to sit so long in the cold next time, baka. You should've gotten up and walked around some."

"I realized. I got caught up thinking."

"About?"

I looked up at him. He was looking down at me, one eyebrow raised, the way he always does when he's amused. I was going to tell him everything that I had been thinking about.

"I was thinking about guitar strings. That's all."

I went back to drinking my hot chocolate, smiling inwardly as Yamato sat confused.

Who knows? Maybe it was better that way, him just being blissfully ignorant, if only for the moment.

FIN


End file.
